A Moment too Late
by Stars lil girl
Summary: Everything is normal or as normal as things ever get around the Titans. But when they go on a near impossible mission will it become someone’s last? Starxrob bbxrae cyxbee
1. No Missions

A Moment too Late

Summary: Everything is normal or as normal as things ever get around the Titans. But when they go on a near impossible mission will it become someone's last? Starxrob bbxrae cyxbee

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans… if I did I would be rich and famous so obviously I don't

Chapter 1: No missions

"That's so not fair, you always win!" Beastboy whined.

"It is to fair! You just won't admit that I'm better than you!", Cyborg shouted back with a very smug grin on his face.

"Well- you cheated I know it!" the small grass stain accused.

"Now how in the world do you cheat at video games? I'd like to know. I could beat your little green hinny even more!", the tall cybernetic man teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You just got lucky this time. I've beat your metal butt loads of times.", Beastboy told Cyborg matter-of- factly before stomping off toward the kitchen.

"Man, what kind of drugs is BB taking, 'cuz they're really messing with his already confused mind." Cyborg muttered to himself shaking his head.

"What was that?"

The half-man, half-robot turned to met his slightly down leader. "Uh…I didn't say anything". He tried to put on an innocent face.

"Whatever you say man.", the Boy Wonder replied, without the slightest trace of being convinced.

Robin slowly started to drag his feet to the kitchen. Seeing his leader down in the dumps, Cyborg tried his best to cheer him up. "Cheer up man! It's a good thing, not savin' the city every two minutes. It means that we've done a good job protectin' it", he said while placing a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yea or it means they're gonna raid the city all at once." Robin said sarcastically.

"Never thought of it like that" Cyborg shrugged.

A sudden shriek of despair came from the kitchen. Robin and Cyborg ran to the kitchen, each grabbing or forming their own weapon of protection. Robin arrived at the kitchen retracting his beloved bo-staff. He scanned the room for the problem. Next to him, Cyborg was aiming his sonic cannon in the in the same direction that he and Robin were observing the barren room.

Beastboy, who was sitting at the table, had a terrified expression on his face also looking about the room for trouble. Robin, first to find the cause of the shriek walked over to a statuette of Starfire. "Star, what's the matter?" Immediately the statuette sprang to life and leapt into the masked leader's arms.

"R-R-Robin?" the beautiful Tameranian asked weakly.

"What is it Star?" He was now supporting her and gently running his fingers through her thick, red hair.

She looked up at him with her lovely, huge, jade orbs. "We-we have nothing for dinner besides the disgusting soy product that only Beastboy consumes" She sounded as if she was about to die from starvation. Robin chuckled lightly, admiring her cuteness.

"It's alright Star, we can go to the Pizza Place for dinner."

She hugged him, cutting off his supply of oxygen momentarily before letting go. Robin felt color rising in his cheeks. "That would be wonderful! Hurry, we must go right now for I am extremely hungry" and with that she took off at the speed of light towards the T-car. Cyborg, who had been watching the two, quickly stopped snickering and ran after Starfire.

"Hey do **NOT** touch the car unless I am in the room!"

Not hearing him Starfire continued to fly to the garage. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?" he asked. "Don't you dare!" the door closed with a "whoosh" behind him. Now laughing, Robin turned to Beastboy. "Coming?"

"Sure. But let me finish my sandwich first", he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Ofay, I'm rerey" Beastboy managed to get out. It was a true miracle that he didn't spray food everywhere. "Um…..okay?" Robin replied slowly, attempting to decode the new form of language that BB just used. Finally figuring out what Beastboy meant Robin asked him, "Well if you're ready could you go get Raven and ask her if she wants to come? I think she's in her room." Beastboy, at last managing to swallow the thing without to much difficulty, replied with eagerness "Sure, I'll meet you in the car."

Lately, Beastboy had felt a little different around Raven. Every time he saw her his heart began to beat like a bongo and he had trouble just talking to her. He was afraid that he would say something wrong or offensive. He had always thought that she was a really good friend, even his best friend but the mere idea of him liking her more than a friend was plain outrageous. Beastboy gave all of this a lot of thought; in fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had been standing outside of her door for about two minutes. He blinked a few times and shook his head as though that would help him get these thoughts out of his mind. Cautiously, he knocked on Raven's room door.

Raven was in her room quietly meditating trying uselessly to get rid of a dull headache. She had a lot of things and emotions to figure out. Like the fact that every time she was around Beastboy he stuttered a ton and he kept starring at her with his nice, caring, evergreen eyes. Wait…nice and caring evergreen eyes? Was she **losing** it? But when she saw him her heart fluttered and she found it hard to breath. Did that mean that she liked him? Well she did like him but not romantically, just as a friend. Or did she? The more she meditated the worse her headache got. Raven's concentration was broken by a knock on her door.

She walked over to her steal door, thinking of who would ever think of interrupting her while she was meditating. Only one person came to mind. Raven opened the door just enough for her to see who it was. Much to her surprise she found Beastboy.

It took a few seconds for Raven to open her door but Beastboy waited patiently (for the first time in his life). The large door opened just enough for half of her body to show. One beautiful amethyst eye glared down at him. He suddenly realized that he most likely just interrupted her meditation. His heart started to beat so loudly that she probably could hear it too. Beastboy forgot the whole reason that he was here in the first place. That is until Raven spoke. "Did you come here just to look at me or is there something that you needed to ask me?" Beastboy continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before answering. "Um… yeah. Do-do y-you want to c-come get some pizza with me? I-I-I mean us?"

She glared at him, but not in a I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-for-interupting-my-meditation-just-so-you-could-ask-me-that -question kinda look. It was a look of confusion and questioning. Why was Beastboy stuttering? She decided not give the question any further thought. "Yea I'd like to go get pizza with you-I mean you guys." She finished hoping Beastboy would over look her mistake. Hold up a second. Did Raven, part demon of darkness, just say that she would go get pizza with Beastboy even if the others didn't come? She was going to have to meditate when she got back home.

Beastboy had a looked of wonder on his face. Did Raven just say that she would go get pizza with him even if the others didn't come? He decided it was wise not to press the matter. "Uh… cool… the others are-are waiting so let's go."

"Right… lead the way" she replied in the usual monotone voice.

"Man! What 's taking them so long?" Robin asked impatiently.

"They're probably just makin' out or sometin'." Cyborg smirked at the thought.

"We **weren't** making out!" yelled an embarrassed Beastboy as they were getting in the T-car. It slowly pulled out of the garage.

"You better not have." growled their leader.

"Do you honestly believe that I would do something like that?" Raven asked.

"Ya want the truth?" the hybrid whispered to himself.

Before Raven could answer him(and yes she DID hear him) Starfire asked everyone, "Please friends what is this" "making out"?" when no one spoke Robin just said "Nothing important." and the subject was dropped.

"Yes! We are here at last!" cried Starfire.

They took the elevator to the second floor and got their favorite outside table. When the waiter arrived Beastboy wasted not time ordering. "Hello! We'd like two extra large pizzas."

"And what would like on them sir?" the waiter droned.

"Meat!" "Vegetable!" Cyborg and Beastboy argued. By now everyone else on the team was used to their childish bickering over meat and vegetable so they knew what to get.

"One medium vegetable and two extra large meat pizzas with five cokes please", Starfire ordered politely. (they all were very hungry!)

"One medium vegetable pizza, two extra large meat pizzas and five cokes" repeated the unenthusiastic waiter.

"Yes please!" all answered in unison. (Cyborg and Beastboy had stopped arguing once the others ordered.)

Soon the waiter, Jake, returned with the five cokes. They thanked him and quickly engaged in conversation. "I don't have a lead on Slade, Red X, Cinderblock, or anybody. They all just disappeared." Robin told the team moodily.

"It's okay man, chill. Even the villains need to take a break." Cyborg said to Robin.

"Yea, but all at once?" Raven questioned with a little bit of anger and confusion laced in her voice.

"I just wish I knew where they were, what they're doing." Robin stated punching the table out of frustration.

"Robin, please do not hit the table. We will find them. It will be okay." Starfire said soothingly. Robin could always count on Star to make him feel better. He took in a long, deep breath. She seemed to take all of his troubles away just by sitting next to him. "Your right Star. Your right."

"What did I…?" Cyborg began but never finished. Raven just sent him the death glare.

An awkward silence soon filled the atmosphere. A few minutes later it was broken by Beastboy's happy cheer, "Hurray the pizza's here!"

A/N: Well? How I'd I do? This is my first story so I really want to know what you guys think! In the next ch. there will be more action and star/rob fluff I promise! (My sis begged me to put more bb/rae fluff later on in the story too!) So please tell me what you think! Read and Review PLEASE! (Puppy dog eyes)


	2. The Bumps of Goose

A Moment too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Thanks to the two people who reviewed! This chapter is for VeelaChic and tyma! You guys are my motivation! -

Chapter 2: The bumps of Goose

"Oh! Man! That was some great pizza! _Smothered_ in gooey cheese, topped with beef, chicken, pepperoni, green peppers and tomatoes." Cyborg told the team. "All of it cooked to a perfect shade of golden brown. Mmmmm… that beef sizzled in my mouth while

the-"

"La la la! I can't hear you!" interrupted a pale green elf. Beastboy was beginning to feel very nauseous. He looked out the window with his index fingers' wedged in his ears like a little kid.

"Common man! It's good stuff! Just try it once! It's not goin' ta **kill** ya!" Cyborg practically begged.

"Eww! **NEVER**! It makes me want to hurl just watching you guys eat it!"

"Just imagine what everyone else feels like when we watch you eat tofu." Raven grumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. The whole car, besides Beastboy, erupted in laughter. The car pulled smoothly into the garage.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Cyborg ordered. "My baby needs a bath. She's lookin' a little dirty."

"A little dirty?" Star questioned tilting her head to one side confused. The T-car was sparking clean. Robin had to admit that no matter what Star did that she could look cute doing it.

"Uh… common Star lets leave Cyborg to his … hobby." Robin placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and directed her out of the room; leaving Cyborg to clean his "baby".

A few hours and frustrating minutes later Robin emerged from his "Slade obsession" room. At least that was what every one called it since he spent quite a few hours a day looking for leads on Slade in that room. The Boy Wonder walked into the opt. room to Raven resting on the couch with an enormous leather bound book in her hands reading its contents quietly. Beastboy was flipping through the t.v. channels. He took a wild guess that Cyborg was still working on the T-car. "Does anyone know where Star is?"

"Check the roof" the dark bird answered without looking up from her book.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Robin made his way up to the roof. Sure enough Starfire was hugging her knees, sitting by the edge, gazing at the stars.

"Pretty aren't they?" Robin asked plopping down beside her.

"Oh! Robin you frightened me!"

"Sorry."

"It is okay."

They sat in silence looking at the heavens. Their breath misted in front of them and slowly drifted towards the inky black sky. "Uh… Star? Are you cold?" Robin asked glancing over at her.

"How can you tell?"

"Well you have goose bumps and-"

"Please, what are they?"

"You mean goose bumps?"

She nodded her head, waiting patiently for his explanation.

"Goose bumps are small bumps that appear on your skin when you're cold or really scared."

When she still looked confused he pulled her into a hug. Starfire was quite shocked by his sudden gesture. But quickly the shock wore off and she rested her head against his muscular chest. Soon Starfire felt his warmth transferring to her body.

"Now," his breath tickled her ear "watch your skin when I pull away."

She reluctantly nodded. He pulled away from her and instantly cold air wrapped around her body. As she promised, she watched her skin, looking for something new. Small bumps began to appear on her entire body.

"The bumps of goose!" Starfire told Robin enthusiastically.

"Yea, they're goose bumps Star." He said amused by her "findings". She looked up at him with eyes filled with more joy and happiness than you ever thought possible.

"Thank you, Robin" she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"For what?" he asked very puzzled.

"For…_everything_. Ever since I have lived here on Earth, you have been very kind. Raven is not very social, and Beastboy and Cyborg are always playing the games of video. But you are different. You take time to help me learn and understand the things I do not know about."

After all the times he yelled at her, slammed the door in her face, and shut her out of his life, she still saw his good side and called him her friend. He didn't deserve to be called her friend and he knew it too. Robin probably could've searched the world to find someone like her someone who, even through the darkest times, would see his good side. But he wouldn't find anyone, even close, to Starfire. She was a real friend.

"Robin?" her voice broke him out of his train of thought "I am not complaining, but I am curious. Why do you help me?"

He knew something like this would happen. Robin debated whether to tell her the truth or not. He finally decided it was only fair to be honest with her.

"I-I…guess I help you… b-because" he could feel the color rising in his cheeks "because I" he was positive that his cheeks were the color of the tomatoes they had on they're pizza earlier. "I…"

"Yes?"

She was smiling now and he couldn't resist her smile. He gathered up all the determination he could muster. She was a little closer now; he estimated that their faces were but a mere 5 inches apart. But he stopped thinking about that and tried to concentrate on his next few words.

"Star I-" Robin was cut off by Raven who had just thrown open the door. "Robin trouble."

"Great timing." he grumbled.

A/N well another chapter. How was this one? The action will appear in the next 2 chapters. Please review!- HAPPY NEW YEAR


	3. Love hurts, a lot

A Moment too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Love hurts, a lot

Robin reluctantly followed Starfire to the garage. "Alright, who is it?" he asked jumping on his motorcycle. He jammed his helmet on his head and took off.

"It's well…" he heard Cyborg's hesitant voice in his ear.

"Cyborg who is it?" Robin asked rather roughly.

"It's – Cinderblock" Raven interrupted.

"Well that's not too bad"

"That's not all, turn left Cyborg, there's also Dr.Light, Control Freak, Slade and Red X." Raven finished.

'_Perfect_' Robin thought, '_Slade and Red X together_.'

The team stopped in front of an abandon warehouse. Starfire landed gracefully on the ground next to Robin, who had already taken off his helmet. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy stepped out of the car and looked around like the other two. There was nothing there. Nothing was broken, no were doors forced opened, not even a speck of dust out of place. Above, a horrible screeching sound echoed loudly. Robin guessed that it was metal scratching metal. "Well… that's not suspicious." Raven commented.

Robin turned to face his knowing that he would be met with faces eager for his plan. The thing was he didn't have one. "Robin?" an alien asked almost panicking "What will we do?"

"Alright" his face was set with determination. "Everyone, work together." They just stared at him with a readable expression. Every face had a look a clear disbelief.

"We've kinda figured that much out by ourselves. Please do **NOT **tell me that that was your brilliant plan." the dark bird stated plainly.

"Well… yes." he told the team truthfully. If Raven possessed Star's eyebeams, Robin would be a burnt bird. Cyborg, sensing the tension between the two at the moment, interpreted.

"Sorry to interrupt your friendly death argument but we've got a little problem on the roof."

Now everyone turned their looks of disbelief to Cyborg.

"You have a plan, yes?" Starfire asked rather eager.

"Um… yeah! Okay guys we each take up the criminal that deals with the same kinda things that we do. So I'll battle old light freak, BB you'll take Control dude, Raven you'll be dueling with bricks for brains," the two nodded in agreement "Star you'll take on treasure marker and Robin you'll take on your obsession." Everyone was nodding now though Robin looked like he was going to kill someone. The tin man hoped he would take his anger out in the unfolding battle.

"Got it?" Robin continued without waiting for an answer "Titans go!"

Beastboy lifted Cyborg up towards the top of the warehouse. Raven simply levitated along behind the two so that left Star to fly Robin up. When Robin reached the roof, the battle was already underway. Beastboy was fighting with Control Freak, Raven was battling with Cinderblock, and Cyborg was taking it on Dr. Light. Red X and Slade were attempting to brake open a vent. Robin went off and locked himself in mortal combat. Star sighed and began her fight with Red X.

Starfire was completely unaware of how everyone else was doing. She focused all of her attention on the man in front of her.

"Hey cutie, did you miss me?" Red X teased.

Starfire's eyes lit up neon green and she prepared to launch herself at the man not but 2 yards away.

"I'll take that as a no then"

Star let out a scream in pure furry "You galfreag!" Her hands produced green blots of energy and she shot them at X. Red X did three back flips and dodged every starbolt that she flung at him. He landed behind a box of crates and hit his belt. He quickly faded off of the roof. Star only got angrirer when she saw that she had missed her target. (She didn't know that he had disappeared yet.) She produced one enormous ball of energy and hurled it at the crates. The wood caught fire and gave the area an eerie green glow.

Star gave the pile of soldering look of satisfaction. Her hands lost their jade disks and her large eyes turned back to normal. She placed her hands on her hips and thought '_Good_. _He could not possibly get out of that, Robin will be very thrilled!_' Suddenly she was hit with an incredible force and was knocked to the ground. Pain shot through her fragile frame. X stepped of her with a still smoking silver ray gun.

"You like it? Just stole it from down stairs. Glad to know it works." He patted the ray gun, which now hung from his side. Star winced as she tried to move. Everything hurt. It hurt to move, to lift her head and even breathe.

"The Enteral58 is a very dangerous weapon in the hands of those who don't know how to use it." X continued "So don't worry, I know how to use it. Oh yeah, once your hit with it, the light particles form tiny nano bugs that seep through your skin and start to tear you apart from the inside out. It's a long and painful process really. You'll pass out soon from your body working hard to fight it off. Though it only gets stronger if you fight back." He laughed mechanically and walked away.

Star laid there on her stomach, eyes brimming with tears. Even though it caused her a ton of pain she lifted her head to see how the love of her life was faring. '_After all_' she thought '_this might be the last thing I will ever see_.' A tear made its way down her sun kissed skin and she started to mentally beat herself up. '_You mustn't thing such things_. _You **will** live and one day Robin **will **be **yours**_.' She watched the battle ahead of her and noticed that Robin wasn't doing so hot either.

Robin was kneeling in front of Slade panting. In his right hand he held his bow staff and his left hand was clutching his right side. The bow staff was shorter and the ends were smoking. Slade had been throwing explosive disks and Robin used his bow staff to block the attacks. For what seemed like years in Stars eyes, Robin finally rose and stared to circle Slade. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move.

Red X. He was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. X watched as Robin stood and began to circle Slade. He did some quick calculations and began to run forward. The X's on his gloves formed into X blades and he charged even faster.

Star let out a gasp of surprise. X was running towards an unsuspecting Robin. Star guessed that the odds were in her favor seeing as she was closer, Starfire stood, ignoring the searing pain that raced over her body. She ran at X's target, Robin.

He stopped circling Slade across from where he was standing before. His back was now straight ahead from X. Only two more feet and Robin was going to be flying towards Heaven.

Starfire got to Robin and the world was put in slow motion. She pushed Robin out of the way just as X got there. But just because she was in Robin's place didn't mean that the two villains were going to hold back. While she was still pushing bird boy out of the way, Red X whipped the two spinning blade across her exposed abdomen. Right after that Slade's fist collided with her head, causing her to lose consciousness just before she met the ground.

A/N: okay well another chappie is done! Yay me! So was it okay? I'm not at all good at battle scenes so please forgive me! If you're wondering why Slade never attacked Robin or Robin Slade its cuz Slade was talking to Robin about becoming his apprentice so Robin was going to attack until Star pushed him out of the way. Oh, Red X didn't use his belt to go in the building before cuz Slade said that wasn't necessary k? I gotta make it work with the story…. anyway hoped you enjoyed it if so please review


End file.
